Thy Kingdom Come
Through the Night The stars twinkled in the dark sky like fairy dust, allowing their sprinkles to shower over the great Kingdom of Asha. It had been nearing lights-out time in the medieval kingdom which had been indicated by the numerous lit torches. Their flames danced and swayed lighting a small area, before having itself meet up with another torch about fifteen feet away. This was a relatively unusual night, as the torches' flames were the only thing to give light to the moonless sky. They completely sliced through the darkness, giving the Kingdom just the right about of light to survive and help those day workers return home to their families and allow those who work the night shift to come in. Waving to one another as they would switch their shifts, each and every citizen walking the streets had such a large smile on their faces. Some even sent friendly gestures to the shops directly across from them, despite being competition. But this was the nature of the people of Asha. A Kingdom which prides itself in the kind and loving vibes the people give off to one another. "Get the hell away from here!" A worker out in front of his shop shouted. He From a distance, it'd be hard just to see what it was he'd been going on at, but upon closer inspection, one would find a little girl standing a few feet from where he stood with an apple from his stand in her hand. He threw a rock but he missed terribly. She stood stiff and her facial expression showed that of puzzlement. She bought the apple up in front of her face, trying to hide from the man. "Did you hear what I said you little shit!" He cursed. "We don't deal with freaks here! The Celestial Dragons should have killed you when they killed your mother!" By this time, other store workers had stepped outside to witness and figure out just what was happening. Some remained quiet, shocked at what had been happening, while others joined the man. "Yeah, get out of here trash!" They shouted horrific words to the three-year-old girl. A boy ran from the door behind the man, "Here you go Mr. Gillian." The boy rushed to the man's side and handed him a flintlock rifle. Lifting the rifle up and aiming it the girl, he cocked it. The girl's face became drowned in tears as she pulled the apple down to reveal her ocean-like face. Those half workers that joined him earlier in calling her vile names quieted themselves. Each and every one of them had the exact same look on their face--regret. She began running down the pathway and without a second thought he fired a shot at her, but he missed. A missed shot seemed to have made him angrier as emphasized by the look on his face. With her vision obscured by the many tears in her eyes, she could not see the man who'd been right in front of her causing her to run head first into a man who'd been walking back down the direction she'd been running. Unaware of what had been going on, she wrapped her arms around the man's legs and let out wails that could be heard meters away. "Thank you sir!" Gillian praised, "Hold her steady for me! It's time to go to hell!" He quickly cocked the rifle and aimed the barrel right at the back of the girl's head. With a simple pull of the trigger, he fired another shot at the girl. The bullet traveled towards its destination--the back of the girl's skull, but just before it would make contact a rather unusual feat would unfold. Just centimeters before hitting the girl, the bullet would "bounce and hit a wall" causing it to go upwards completely missing the girl and curve over the man's head then on down into the dark night. "WHAT THE?!" The man questioned as he witnessed the miracle unfold. "I know for a fact I hit the little shit!" Neither Gillian nor the others watching could explain the situation that occurred. All they could do was stand there in awe. "I ain't missing this time!" He shouted once more, "This time, I'll make sure I kill yo-." "Do not fire again, or it will cost you your life." The white-haired man who'd the young girl had been holding stated. His closed eyes, calm demeanor, and expressionless face made it easy for them to decipher his words. Gillian, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans. "Who the hell are you?! Now that I think about it, I've never seen your face around here!" "Mr. Gillian! That's him! In the paper we read this morning!" the worker tried his best to remind his boss, "That guy, he's Ferrothorn Braxton!" "I don't give a damn who he is! You know the rule here about that thing!" Gillian lifted his gun once more and aimed it, but this time it was at the man named Braxton. He gave it no thought, instantly pulling down on the trigger he let another shot off. Before the bullet could even get close to Braxton, it would completely turn back down the path it came with an even stronger force. It would travel back down the barrel of Gillian's rifle, but instead of remaining in its position to be fired once again, it instead burst through the back of the rifle and went directly through the man's chest. "I warned him." Footsteps filled the streets around the group, many people appearing from their houses at such a loud shot, "I heard about a Braxton... What is happening- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" An old man screamed once his eyes set upon the shooter's dead body. "G-Gillian is dead!!" He cupped his head and hurried back to his house, reaching out for a Den Den Mushi. Puru puru puru puru puru puru, puru puru puru puru puru. Kacha, "Ashanian Army, who dis?" The old man's eyes widened at the word choice, but he knew he had no time. "This is Gilson. T-There is a man dead, n-no, I mean he was k-killed!!" "Greetings, Mr. Gi-" "PLEASE, SEND SOMEONE OVER, IT'S A MAN NAMED BRAXTON!!" Gilson spat saliva at the Den Den Mushi, which quickly turned off. He looked out at the rooms of his house, should Braxton decide to end his life. Braxton stepped forward. As he did, the young girl was moved from in front of him allowing him to continue along his path. He approached one of the female store workers but remained calm and kept his eyes closed as he began to speak to her. "Am I headed down the correct path to the castle of the King and Queen?" By this time, the little girl had made her way back to Braxton's side, this time wrapping her arms around Braxton's left leg. The woman who'd been in question shook and bit before lifting her hand to point directly down the road. Braxton's eyes were closed so he could not see that she had been pointing toward a large beautiful structure just in the distance, but somehow he managed to know exactly where she had been pointing. It was as if he could feel it. Turning his body to face the direction he'd been pointed, he began to walk, lifting the young girl with his steps with ease. Before completely leaving the district, he reached to one of the apple stands and took two of the stand's apples. Handing one to the girl attached to his leg, he continued on leaving the people's sight and heading towards his destination which was the castle. The silence went on for about ten minutes, then suddenly it was broken. "B-B-Braxton..." The young girl called out his name. "So you can talk?" Braxton had gotten closer to the castle then he'd noticed. To his dismay he'd been walking with more haste than he'd thought and it was time for him to make a decision. Seeing as to how these people treated the young girl he couldn't just leave her. But at the same time, he couldn't take her along with him on his mission. "Me, me, A-A-Anabelle." She spoke once more, but this time giving her own name. "Anabelle wanna go with Braxton!" She smashed her face against Braxton's leg. "Anabelle, scared. Braxton keep Anabelle safe. Safe from the mean people." Braxton stopped. He reached down to Annabelle with his hand and grabbed the girl by her long black hair, dangling her in front of himself. Her sparkling eyes met with his own eyelids. "Braxton," he began, speaking in third person just like Anabelle had done. "cannot promise a little girl safety. Braxton can't even take care of a little girl. Even my niece does what she wants when she's with me, there's no telling what you'd do." "Hey!" A man shouted, dressed in something close to a knights armor. "What are doing near the castle around this hour?" Squinting through his knightly helmet he looked at the girl Braxton had been holding like a rag doll. "Is that Anabelle? You must let her go at once!" Lifting his shield and sword up in front of himself in a defensive stance, the man bent his knees. "Do you know who she is? Unhand her, or you both will be killed now!" Braxton had no idea that he'd reached the castle so swiftly, however from the lack of people around, he could tell this was not the front. But more importantly... that same thing from earlier happened once again. The people's threat of wanting to kill a young girl for reasons unknown to himself. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Something echoed in the night, also producing the sound of something akin to a meteor falling. Boom, dust and rock flew from between the guards and Braxton, while a figure stood amongst it. In a breath, the figure grew in size, "IFEWPOIFPFWIEUIW, my fat- MY MUSCLES SAVED ME!!" Their skin was pale, they took steps out of the smoke. One of the Knights jumped, "S-Sir Regin!" His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets, "W-Why-" While one arm arched backward, Regin stretched his other and pointed an open palm at Braxton. "We received an anonymous call from the city of Tebas!! This man," Regin's serious face glared at the former Marine, "has killed one of our citizens!! State your reasons, or else I go HPONWJDIJOUOQIJIOQ!" Regin, it was a name Braxton had heard once before and etched in his brain. Regin, after cleaning himself up and fixing his posture to pint his hand out at Braxton, showed the be towering the former Marine. He stood eight feet tall, exactly two feet taller than the Ferrothorn before him. "Lower your tone, Regin." Braxton, stated locking his closed eyelids onto the oversized man. "You are scaring this kid." By this time, Anabelle had wraped her arms around Braxton's torso while he continued to hold her in a rag doll position. "Sir Regin! That girl he's holding! She's Anabelle, the freaky child who can destroy things with her devil fruit powers!" The knight shouted, aiming his blade towards the girl. Phew, would all be heard as the screaming knight's body would be thrown a great distance. His body would be thrown into a nearby tree. The force was great enough to cause the tree to lift out of the ground and fall to itself side. Braxton released his grip of the girl's hair and folded his arms across his chest. "I've come to speak with the Royal Family." He requested simply. "OMOFEWDINEDWIOW, pardon!" Regin bowed for a second, "Halt men!" He gestured for the Knights behind him, possibly earning gasps, "AAINOSIAOAIOAI, HE FLEW!!" Regin bellowed once he noticed the hurt Knight, his expression shifted, brows pushing inward and mouth wide. "If- If you don't hurt anyone else, I shall order people to quiet down!!" Even if Regin said so with such loudness, his words held no hesitation, "There is no need for these people to treat this girl like this!" He commented suddenly, "She must be so frightened!! AUHASIAOKIQOSJISOPMWNDU, I apologize in everyone's behalf!!" Then, Regin decided to shift his attention back to Braxton, "Justice's Thorn, don't just ask, state your reasons for speaking with them! I won't allow you to proceed if you don't share enough information." Furthermore, this was a chance to prove that Regin had functions outside of war and battle, he sported a smile upon finishing his words. "Stop shouting at Brax, meanie!" Anabelle shouted, waving her fist at Regin punching at the air. Unfolding his arms, Braxton placed one of his hands on top of Anabelle's head. While he said nothing while doing this action, the young girl could feel his intentions. He wanted her to remain calm, not only for her sake but to keep the situation as controlled as possible. He didn't want to make enemies... at least not just yet. "My reasoning lies beyond what you can comprehend, Regin." Braxton refolded his arms across his chest. "Allow me to speak to the Queen of Asha in your own manner. Or by all means, stop me, but this Kingdom will suffer severely in your attempt to do so." Braxton spat to his left side reached to Anabelle and lifted her onto his neck. He sighed, "Make your decision, "Sir. Regin". But please, keep the Kingdom in mind when you do." Steeling himself into a proper position, Regin tried not to glare at the two before him, especially since one of them was just a young kid. Sweat ran down his face, "AJS- This is harder- MSBJS- than I thought!" His fists tightened, but, he could do it, he had to make the other sins proud. "Men, part way, please," Regin uttered at the knight behind him, who moved no inch but merely stared at him, "Please." Upon the silent excuse of the Knight, who hurried over to his hurt companion. Regin gestured, then, for the clean entrance ahead, but, not before asking, "AYGS- If, if I am to trust YOU!" His fat finger went in Braxton's direction, "Will you trust me?" Pointing at himself, Regin continued, "With my powers, I can quickly get you there." Anabelle surveyed Regin for a moment. Her eyes locked on his being and she did not look away not even for a moment. Once finished, she looked down at Braxton while patting his head. "Anabelle think, Brax should trust Tubby! Tubby no bad guy!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at Regin attempting to add emphasis to her thoughts, despite being a young girl. Braxton's flesh crawled. "What'd she just do right there?" That single thought flowed all through the space of his mind. "Without a doubt, I felt it... it was Haki." Keeping these thoughts to himself, Braxton reached up and grabbed her hands tight. "You heard her, Tubby." Braxton responded, calling Regin by his name Anabelle had given him. Despite his facial expression being bland, deep down inside, he smiled at her statement. "Thank you for your trust." "T-Tubby- SKMSIED- Ahem!" Regin coughed several times, then, he turned around and bent his knees, lowering himself until his hands palmed the ground. In a breath, the scenario seemed to shift around, dust flying off the corners, some sort of ring appeared at the area and surrounded the group. Much like swollen skin, the ground beneath them rose quickly and seemingly crashed against the ceiling. Or did it? Before there was even a glimpse, in Braxton's and Anabelle's view, that they would be crushed, the ceiling above them opened in a circle. That same event happened to the one above and so on, "Allow me ta' say..." Regin started, not looking back at the other two, "If you try anything, I won't harm you two, I will simply... put you out of the castle!" His fierce gaze, flashing red, turned around to hover over them. Soon, then, they seemed to enter a much larger room than the previous six that they passed, something that was more akin to a hallway. Yet, when they did so, they came face to face with a man... a monster in disguise who, while not as tall or large as Regin, had even more pressure to his presence. That very monster was, perhaps, the strongest man within the Asha Kingdom. A man designated to protect the entirety of the castle on his lonesome, such was his strength. "Pride" of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Regin's former mentor, Baghatur Atraxias had surfaced. "...Regin, what are you doing?" Xias uttered in somewhat of a shock, as the trio shot above him, nearly reaching the ceiling of the castle, before falling down, almost reaching the floor that Xias was walking on. "Kekka: Sazarenami." Xias spoke quickly, lifting his right leg and stomping the ground. In that single motion, where no energy was wasted in the slightest, Xias let out a shockwave whose force was actually directed upwards instead of downwards, causing the leaping trio to be momentarily paused in the air, cancelling the momentum of their fall, and only causing them to lightly slip onto the castle floor. "Would you mind explaining yourself, Regin? Not to mention..." Xias looked at the two strangers, especially the dark-skinned man, with a keen eye. "Who are these two?" Meeting Royalty "AIYSUDINAISUHSINJSBUSI!" Regin couldn't contain himself anymore in front of Anabelle, shouting randomly at the sight of Atraxias's ability. Once they were safely laid upon the ground, he hurried over to Atraxias's side, "P-Pardon me, Aniki!!" He bowed in quick intervals. "T-These two asked for a reunion! So, I brought them over to you-" Regin gestured for Braxton, "T-This man is a criminal, Ferrothorn Braxton, AHUUHAMKSJIJOQPS!! But, he has not mindlessly harmed a-anyone, I received a report of self-defense-" Then, at Anabelle, "-And this is a girl that has been attacked by several of our homelanders!" Anabelle frowned up, gripped ahold of Braxton's chin for safety and leaned back, in a tantrum like manner. "Tubby wrong!! Braxton no criminal!! Braxton save Anabelle from mean man at store!! M-mean man try to kill Anabelle!!" Despite her being three years old, it was quite evident that the young girl began to grow frustrated. "You call me a "criminal", but those men "homelanders" when they were willingly going to kill a young child." Despite a pair of closed eyes, he glared at Atraxias. "I would never." Braxton told no lie, he would never do something that these homelanders tried to commit, it just wasn't in him. He pulled Anabelle back to an upright position on his neck to ensure the girl wouldn't fall. "Regin, my request was to meet the Queen of this Kingdom. This was not my request." "It is fine, Regin." Xias said, in an attempt to cool down the Sin of Wrath. "You followed your pride and let them in here! It was not a bad choice you made!" Xias exclaimed, his voice echoing in the room. He quietened down, "Braxton, was it?" Xias looked at the man keenly, "To meet the Queen, one must go through me. Even Regin himself. Don't underestimate the Ashanian warriors." Xias turned around, although his senses were active. "Follow me, if you desire to see the Queen." He began walking ahead, unflinchingly, knowing Regin was also watching his back. Eyes lighting up, Regin couldn't contain a yell, "I-It wasn't?! AUHSUIOANOSMKMSUBDYUIOQ!!" The room shook briefly, "Thank you Sir!!" A few months ago, he really couldn't imagine himself regaining this much respect he had for the Sin of Pride. Kenbunshoku truly wasn't his best. "Rashashasha!" Regin clutched his large stomach for a moment, "I know what your request was!" Nothing else, he said that but nothing else and stood behind Braxton and Anabelle, motionless and waiting for them to follow Atraxias. Braxton said nothing to either of the men, simply following behind the newcomer playing along with what they order him to do. Even his thought process was empty, because, to be honest, he had nothing to think about. Before he even placed one foot on this island, he knew exactly what he would be doing. And he'd carry out his mission without fail. Anabelle, on the other hand, looked at every corridor and wall of the castle. Either in awe or out of curiosity. Braxton didn't mind her wiggling around, she was like another set of eyes. If something had managed to slip his own senses, she'd surely alert him. "We are here." Xias mentioned, as a large, ornate door was sprawled out before them. Despite this, there were no guards before it. It was a palace easily invaded, for those who were not in the know. The Sin of Pride turned around, his eyes locking onto Braxton's. "As the Royal Guard of the Asha Kingdom's royalty. I have but a single duty, Ferrothorn Braxton." Despite being in a completely neutral position, any seasoned combatant would be able to realize, the man's guard was not in the slightest bit exposed. Every sort of attack, from any sort of angle...would be completely and utterly incapable of passing him. Truly, his reputation, even among the Xros Pirates, was well-founded. "Just what purpose do you have for meeting our Queen?" Wasting no time, he swiftly responded to Xias' question. "My business with the Queen will be revealed to you all, once I'm able to speak to her. I can assure you, during our conversation, I will not make any action that'll give suspicion of putting the woman's life at risk." Braxton's closed eyelids met with Xias' eyes. "I am not a man known to tell a lie." "A man who cannot meet eye to eye to me does not have the requisite pride to meet our Queen! Do not dare think it is that easy to receive an audience, Ferrothorn!" Xias rose his voice, anger apparent. Out of all things in this world, actions without pride angered the man the most. "Excuse me for what you feel is disrespect, but I've grown accustomed to having my eyes closed. I can feel my surroundings better this way." Braxton's eyelids slowly opened up and as they did, his eyes seemingly automatically locked onto Xias. "In fact, Sin of Pride, I've been staring at you since you've been near me." His golden gaze sleeping on the frame of Xias. "I will make that same request I made to Sin of Wrath, Regin before, however. Please, lower your voice. As it causes fear in the little girl." Referring to Anabelle, who'd been using her hands to cover up her ears. "Hmm...you do have a measure of pride, I suppose." Xias noted, as he looked upon the frightened little girl. Xias crouched down to meet the young girl at eye-level, before tugging on his ears with both of his hands. "Sorry, little one. I got a bit carried away." Xias warmly smiled, before standing up once again and composing himself. "Very well, Ferrothorn." Xias said, facing the door to the throne room. "I shall allow you to see the Queen." Suddenly, from Xias' being, an invisible energy would leak out and concentrate itself at his hand. It was , Xias' specialty, and a requirement for any member of the Sins. Looking upon the door, ornate with seven distinct creatures, Xias touched the figure that resembled a human with his Haki-infused arm. The energy sprawled outward from the human figure, and the sound of complex locks opening could be heard. The door sprung open, and from within, the Royal Family could be seen, attending to their duties, while the Queen sat upon the throne. Taking a few steps forward, Xias bowed towards the Queen. "Your Highness, Queen Muriel. You have visitors wishing to see you from foreign lands. But be mindful, for they are labeled as criminals by the World Government." As Xias said those words, he was reminded of Draco D. Damon, who had escaped his grasp before. He had wondered what new trouble he got himself wrapped up into. Regin watched quietly throughout all of the small voyage, stopping to marvel at the sight of Atraxias using the door mechanisms. Damn, he still didn't know which one he should touch. There was no fat man there. "Hey wha- Greetings Xias-kun, Regin-kun!" Muriel's voice echoed within the large room, not so loud yet still firm. Once they were all within the room, Regin bowed, much like his companion. "Your highness!" He made sure not to shout so loudly, "YAUIUSHAJSMIOW!" It was no use, his tongue slipped once his eyes fell upon the figure of Muriel... who wore a full grey suit. "My Queen, you art- is- are! You are wearing this suit again!" Indeed, sitting at the throne of the intricate room was none other than Muriel, a woman who dressed like most males and had her orange hair in a large pompadour. "Damn rig- Of course, my Sin of Wrath!" Muriel quickly corrected her own mannerisms, sitting with crossed legs, "It is a Friday, at least I think it is," She mumbled and smiled, "So, yes!" No more seconds passed before Muriel's gaze fell over Braxton and Anabelle. "Greetings, Ferrothorn Braxton and little lady!" She beamed at both, "What... odd luck do I owe your visit to?" A man of respect, with his eyes still closed, Braxton swiftly dropped to his knee bowing to Queen Muriel without hesitation. Still, on his neck, Anabelle leaned forward too, but somehow she managed to remain in her position without falling. It was as if gravity was on her side. "Please, your highness, excuse me for visiting at such late hours. I am, as you already know, Ferrothorn Braxton. The youngest son of the Ferrothorn Family as well as one of three princes of the Yggdrasil Kingdom." Anabelle leaped from Braxton's neck and landed to the ground without much effort. The young girl was aware of the situation and politely took a slight squatting position and pulled the end of her skirt slightly--a female-like bow. Remaining in his bowing position, Braxton continued on. "I request permission to not bow during our conversation." A chuckle escaped Muriel's lips, her eyes fluttering close and open, "Worry you shall not, granted!" "..." Xias eyed the visitor carefully. They were in the throne room at the moment. He did not say a word during this conversation, but grimaced at Braxton's lack of respect. Though if the Queen paid it no mind, he had no say in the matter. "Thank you." Braxton stated, standing back to his feet and folding his arms across his chest to rest his eyes once again. "Due to it being such a dark night outside, I'll do that honors of keeping this short for your sake, your highness." Folding his legs in criss-cross formation, Braxton began to float, or sit, in midair. "I've traveled far lengths, hoping that you would provide me with information on a certain someone, Queen Muriel." Braxton was forced to take a pause, as he'd suddenly begin to have flashbacks to Jenkins Paris being carried through the Marine base on a stretcher. "I need information of someone you all once considered a dear citizen of Asha, a brother in arms, the former Sin of Wrath Draco D. Damon." All while he had been speaking, Anabelle had been attempting to climb up to Braxton's neck, pulling on his knees to at least get to him. "Ungh," She'd grunted before her own body would suddenly float and be moved into Braxton's lap where she would now sit with a smile. "Again, you h- you are not to worry!" Muriel buffed, waving her hand dismissively, "A certain someone?" Both her eyebrows went up, head resting upon her hand, however, her head quickly rose up, even if slightly. Before she could even ask about whom this was, Braxton had answered her, Muriel's mouth went agape, "Oh..." Although he was much farther from the group than Atraxias, Regin spoke first, "HOW DARE YOU?!" All of his teeth grinded, visible as he spat towards Braxton. "..." Xias was mostly silent during the whole conversation before the name of Draco D. Damon shot up in conversation. He was a figure within the Kingdom that caused even its highest ranking figures to be silent, for the controversy that surrounded him was bar none. "...You wish for us to give you knowledge about a traitor, Ferrothorn?" Xias' voice was raised as soon as he mentioned the word traitor. To bring up Damon in his presence was nothing short of declaring war, and Braxton only had a few moments to justify his reasoning before being kicked out of the castle. Braxton, while the opposing party seemed to have been uneasy, remained calm even after asking his question. He didn't need to have them outright say they were upset with his question, he could feel it. "Yes." Braxton simply responded onto the group. Common Enemy "I am requesting that you share with me, the same knowledge you have on Draco D. Damon, to allow me to help aid Asha in capturing him." he paused, "Information is all I need your highness. I can guarantee his capture." Who seemed the most tranquil out of the Ashanians was indeed Muriel, whose eyes bore into Braxton's figure. Her eyebrows were sharp and she frowned, "Aid us?" She inquired, "Normally, I would receive your help with open arms... but," Muriel glanced to her side, letting strands of her pompadour frame her face. "Why would you want to do that?" Regin began in a gasp, "Your high-" "Regin-kun, please," Muriel said with a smile, "I want to bargain with this man." Her eyes went back to Braxton, "You ought to tell me your reasons, Ferrothorn." Hands brought together, Muriel leaned from her throne, this time with both her feet touching the floor. Clearing his throat, Braxton placed his hand onto Annabelle's head and opened his eyes to look the Queen into her own. "Excuse my wicked tongue in my next claim, your highness." With a glare, he carried on, "Like you, Queen Muriel, Draco D. Damon has also hurt one of my loved ones as well." Though while not a native of Asha, Braxton knew about the murdering of the King and "exactly" who had done it. "I know my instance is nothing near the same as yours, with the King being your husband.. but she is one I'd considered beyond just love. I consider her family. While a traitor to the World Government, I will never abandon those I call family." Braxton frowned up at the Queen and reclosed his eyes as though he wanted to recollect his thoughts. "I can not accept no as an answer, your highness. For if you do, I will have no choice but to search every crevasse of the Kingdom my own way." "Who do you think you are, Ferrothorn, to blackmail our Queen?" Xias scolded from a small distance, clenching one of his hands into a fist, before slamming it towards his own open palm, releasing a small shockwave from his being, as he attempted to suppress his anger. "Do not dare believe you are speaking to a meek Kingdom. Our pride and strength vastly surpass anything you would have seen before. So, apologize to the Queen, this instant!" With another stomp on the ground, another shockwave blasted throughout the throne room. Xias' anger was apparent in his actions, and he would not tolerate any more tomfoolery from the criminal before him. A bleak void captured all of the sounds within the room, and maybe from the outside as well, because, for nothing but a moment, the gaze of Queen Muriel waved through all. It seemed as if her very presence had been extended and covered a radius, much like a gigantic blanket, but a blanket that pressed all over the area. Even the words and physical might of her most trusted soldier, which shook the room, didn't take her off her stance, though, her body did tremble. Except for her mighty hair. "Atraxias-kun," Despite her stern face beforehand, in a second, Muriel was already smiling, "Do you want to switch positions with Regin-kun and be our Sin of Wrath?" Her tongue pointed at him. "Normally, my status of Queen would still require me permission from my advisors." Head high and eyes closed, Muriel shrugged and opened her arms. "BUT! As the... Original Sin," One of her hands glowed with aura, haki even, "I can do it quickly." Beads and waterfalls of sweat kissed by Regin's frame, his eyes moving likes waves as he stood quiet. A small light shone from the door behind them all, though only briefly for Regin to turn around and see it. After all, a second laughter, the aura had vanished and laughter erupted from Muriel's mouth. "Just don't worry, Atraxias-kun, please," She waved a hand and nodded at him, "Like the topic from my joke, I would also need my other advisors to lend this information..." However, then, Muriel's eyes shot open and bore into Braxton, "Yet, I admire that tenacity of yours!!" The left hand curled into a fist. "This is why, I give permission for my more than trust-worthy soldier- No, my friend. To speak about it, if he so wishes to." Braxton's flesh crawled at the Queens sudden burst of, well, even he couldn't grasp it. "Queen or not, it seems her being a combatant like mother was no fluke." A fragment of Braxton's soul lifted from his body. He tapped onto his bicep and a shockwa-, no, his will, spread throughout the room in a much more fierce manner than Atraxias' version. The very room shook as he did, like a flash of red energy followed behind it. This was the man's quick display of his Haoshoku Haki, a unique trait born to him. Anabelle looked up at Braxton, and wrapped around her. Even though he'd made sure not to have his spirit overwhelm her or anyone in the room for that manner, she still felt the intimidation he gave off. "Anabelle can feel it, Braxton." She claimed, gripping a hold of him even tighter. "I'll apologize to the Queen, only when I feel I have disrespected her. You'd better remember your place as a Knight and place your status to mine." Calming down he continued, "Please, heed to your highness' words." Xias froze up, as beads of sweat trailed down his head. "Y-yes...my Queen...Lady Despond..." It had been an eternity since Lady Muriel had released her power to the public. The last time such an event had occurred was during the death of the King, where the power she exhibited was so ferocious, that all of the Castle's attendants had fallen unconscious in that instant. The Original Sin, the Sin of Despond...there was no doubt of Muriel's authority in the Kingdom of Asha, nor will there ever be. He had thereafter felt Braxton's own powerful will trying to match his Queen's. And while it was a very imposing power, it ultimately could not compare to the Queen's own, at least, not in Xias' eyes. "Draco D. Damon, as you already know, is the former Sin of Wrath. However, his title does not correspond with his day-to-day behavior. To senselessly kill is not in the man's nature. What truly angers the Asura above all things, is the exploitation of the weak." Xias had barely managed to compose himself, before continuing to speak. "When we had heard that Damon had killed the King...we had our doubts. Damon is not the type of man who would kill unprovoked...or rather, he can't. He's been the victim of too much suffering to ever make such suffering befall others..." Xias looked upon Regin, whose expression was, no doubt, jawdropped. He knew exactly what Regin was thinking, for Regin, up until this point, knew nothing of this. "What we can tell you is...Damon would not have killed your family, unless there was a tremendous reason to do so. ...We can also tell you, that we are using Damon's name, in order to find the true killer of Asha's King, so that we can bring back our Kingdom from this chaos...Which is why we had to let Damon escape." Braxton wasted no time in his response, "So, you all freed your number one suspect. On the theory that he, Draco D. Damon, doesn't have the destructive heart to complete the task he's being accused off?" Braxton sat still for a moment, the trajectory of wind surrounding his body spun around him, lifting his hair to the air ever so slightly. He couldn't begin to grasp the claim he'd just received from the Kingdom, but at the same time, he hadn't gotten the information he wanted. "In that case, Queen Muriel. Could you, if you will, provide me with the last seen location of Damon?" Placing his hand on top of Annabelle's head, he lifted her from his chest and turned her around the face the queen. "From what has been seen in my little time on this Kingdom... things are not what they seem. I'll like to seek Damon out and ask him these questions myself." Another snicker came from Muriel, "Freed is a soft word." Left hand brushing her pompadour, she continued, "The ones that came with that decision are all... GOOD at using their Haki." Muriel glanced at Braxton directly yet again, there were no need for wasted words there. She said such things not as excuses, "It's all a mystery, jumping to conclusions woudln't be intelligent." For a second, Muriel's eyes narrowed and stared at a nearby window, "And it's not like the resident CP doesn't know something." Amongst them all, surprisingly even, Regin was the only one quiet. However, his mouth was agape and his eyes wide. Possible innocence? Regin's head rose sligtly. Testing Damon out? Fists tight, he grinded his teeth and looked at the ceiling, hotness built upon his eyes. What should he do? Get angry that he wasn't even informed? Get angry that he was one of those that gave no doubts on Damon's betrayal? His thoughts were shoved aside once Muriel continued to speak, "Your words remind me of the report about the girl." She smiled at the youngling that stood by Braxton, "I'm not sure why people have done it, but this is the first that I heard of it." Blink, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, "Right! Your question..." That same hand lowered from the temple to her chin, "...I believe he was last sported on an island known as Coachella," Muriel gave a quick nod, "Atraxias-kun chased him for some time, but, due to certain incidents involving pirates, he coudln't go on." "Indeed. I wanted to talk to him directly, but the threat of the Xros Pirates dawns ever further on us. I can't afford to be away from the Kingdom at a time like this. None of the Seven Deadly Sins can, in fact." Atraxias peeked towards Regin, whose face he had already predicted. He clenched his fist, attempting to avoid pacifying him for now. He had to maintain composure in front of this stranger. "Coachella..." Braxton uttered to himself, keeping the island's name in his head for his future endeavors. Annabelle climbed from his lap to his neck and wrapped her legs around it. "I'm interested in your reasoning for being incapable of leaving this Kingdom." Braxton stated, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Is it some military flaw where if one of you leaves, it'll leave an opening for the Kingdom's weakness to be revealed?" A sigh left his being, "Conclusion jumping or not until he has been deemed innocent one should be convicted of his crimes until further notice." Braxton looked at Muriel, "With all respect your highness, these flaws must be fixed. Kingdoms with such flaws will not be able to exist in the "Modern World" that is to come. I will make sure of that. A new age is coming, Queen Muriel." Closing his eyes once more, he removed his chin from his hand. "It'd do some good to adjust to this coming age. Strengthen your forces beyond these," he pointed at Regin and even though his eyes were closed, his facial expression gave off disgust. "and begin supervision over your citizens." "Or next time I come here. I will not be civil." "Do not underestimate the power of the Kingdom of Asha, Ferrothorn." Xias sharply stated in response to Braxton's aggravation, "No flaw exists in our power. But even a power without flaws, can be crushed by a summarily overwhelming strength." Xias did not dare let the provocations of Braxton scare him. He was one of the strongest military assets that the Kingdom of Asha possessed. Someone like Braxton did not frighten him in the slightest. "Why," Muriel swiftly responded, "That is simply none of your business, Ferrothorn-kun." She waved with a smile and crossed her legs once again. "I bid you good luck. I shall be doing just that," In another hand motion, Muriel called for both the gaping Regin and the serious Atraxias to come at her. At the same time, her hand moved over a part of her blazer, gripping for a Den Den Mushi. Good, still there. "Do you want any help to get escorted out of here, Ferrothorn-kun?" Muriel yelled, prepared to order Regin just as quickly. After all, she was reported to that many citizens, for some reason or another, had been mistreating the child that stood by Braxton's side. Of course that wouldn't be something to slide off. Corners Regin shook his head from one side to the other, eyes shut tight while everything dawned upon his mind. Innocence, hidden goals, it made his head hurt, but maybe he could have some kind of peace soon enough. That was it, Regin's plump lips curved upward and he finally reached his destination. A special cell inside the castle, much distant from the common cells, large feet echoed throughout the halls. Steam breezed by Regin's face, hailing from a bowl held by his left palm. Touching one of the bowl's borders was the handle of a spoon. Both of Regin's legs came to a halt once he stood the closest to the aforementioned cell. "Hello, Emil, right?" Plump lips moved slowly, the insides of Regin's eyebrows perched upwards, and he moved the bowl forward into the cell. Therein, something moved within a cluster of clothes, "I brought ya' food." Regin finished, managing to sneak the bowl past the bars. The cluster stood atop a small bed and the bars from the cell were large, as if not to keep someone. "Yes..." A grunt came from the bundle, two curved horns sticked out and a messy hair got visible to Regin's vision. Green skin met the cold air from inside the castle, hands cupping the bowl from its sides. Round eyes widened, their red pupils hovering over the steam, "It's... strange..." Regin blinked, mouth agape. "AMIOMQIOS-" A cough, "Strange?" He tilted his head, maybe the boy had never tasted some soup. Emil replied again. "Y-Yes... it's... my hands," He showed his hands, which, under the hall's lights, were red. Eyes almost bursting off his skull, Regin held himself with a grunt in order not to startle the boy. "Nghh! Apologies, kid!" He tried, moving to grab the bowl again, "I didn't realize how warm it was-" Before he could do it, Emil had pulled the bowl. "I'm sorry Mister..." Emil spoke again, "I didn't mean to complain when I called it strange." A smile came into his expression, though his gaze was met with the ground. "Thanks..." Regin sighed and wiped his forearm across his forehead, while Emil rose the spoon with a handful of soup and handily gulped it, Regin's eyes widened. Tears flowed from Emil's eyes and Regin almost burst through the bars, until Emil's words kept him there. "Delicious..." Regin's jaw fell, "This is the first time I tasted this... warm thing you said." Placing the spoon by the bed, Emil grasped the bowl with both hands and downed it into his throat, the soup steadily sipping past it. Hand almost over Emil, Regin cried out, "ASUOQPMSLJIW! K-Kid, you shouldn't hurt yourself," He quickly picked the bowl, "I'll go get some water for you!" Emil's lips moved at that, his half-lidded eyes set on Regin as he moved to leave. "Does that mean..." Emil's words kept Regin to a halt once again. The latter looked at the former, "...I can be here for more time?" Regin clenched his free fist, lips curving into a smile. "We'll certainly arrange you for that, AHWOEPEODLÇSCM!" His large form scurried out of the halls, Emil smiled and cuddled himself along the pillow and the cover. The wind stopped getting to his skin again even more then, with all that soup filling his body, his smile widened. Category:DamonDraco Category:Ashy Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays